Mental Heart
by Cassturn93
Summary: Ezra has a heart disease as well as a mental disorder. He is on pills to control the mental illness and has a pacemaker to keep his heart beating. Keeping this a secret from the rest of his crew turns deadly on multiple occasions.
1. Close call

Mental Heart

Hera watched as Ezra smashed his comm and energy sling shot. He was actually yelling at her. She could understand why the kid was so upset but this was over reacting. At least Zeb, Chopper, and Sabine had enough sense to get out of there. They had run off to go buy some paint. At least that was their cover story. Both Hera and Ezra knew it was actually because no one really knew what Ezra was like when he was mad except Kanan who had been captured.

"Ezra, dear, calm down before you do something you'll regret. I didn't want to leave him either." Hera said.

"Calm down! How can I be calm when Kanan pulled a stupid stunt like that. After I told him I didn't want to do this. After I explained why. What does he do? He made exactly what I was scared would happen happen!" Ezra yelled.

"Look I'll admit that this wasn't Kanan's best idea. I love him, but he can make some pretty stupid rash decisions. One thing I know for sure though Ezra is that he wouldn't want you to react like this. He sacrificed himself so the rest of you could get away. So you would be safe Ezra." She explained. Ezra was now pacing like Kanan would do when Ezra wasn't with him.

"I told him I had a bad feeling. That I didn't want to loss any of you like I did my parents. Did he listen though? Nope, instead he…" suddenly Ezra stopped mid sentence dead in his tracks.

"He what Ezra?" Hera asked looking back up at the kid. He looked pale. Was he actually si freaked out about losing Kanan that he was actually making himself sick?

"Hera I feel dizzy." Ezra said and then he started to clasp.

"Ezra!" Hera yelled as she caught him.

He was surprisingly cold for a human, and she couldn't help but notice that he was actually turning kinda blue. Hera's instincts kicked in and she checked his breathing and pulse. He was barely breathing and there was no pulse.

"Oh Ezra, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" She said as she dragged him into the ships small med bay and laid him down on the bed.

She started to take off his shirt. Once it was off she noticed two things. On Ezra's chest was a small pacemaker, and in his shirt pocket was some an empty prescription bottle that was labeled for a mental disorder.

"Take one every morning to control mood swings." Hera read.

"Ezra Bridger, why did you not tell any of us?" She asked then sighed. "Ok, stupid question. You're unconscious, and honestly I get why you wouldn't want everyone to know you are mental ill and have a heart disease."

She then took out a medical battery charger and got the pacemaker working again until Ezra's heart started to beat on its own again. She then injected a blood thinner into him as well. She pulled out a data pad and started looking up quick substitutes for Ezra's prescription since there was no way they could safely and legally acquire it. The prescription was old and it had been clear that Ezra had known a somewhat reliable drug dealer to refill the bottle for so many years. She wasn't about to chance it though.

"I guess I figured out where you always disappear to when we have a supply run in Capital City." She said to the unconscious boy.

When Ezra finally woke up Hera confronted him.

"Yeah, so apparently I have something called MDS, ADHD, and something called Heart Rhythm Disorder. My parents once said it was like a mild case of bipolar disorder, but more manageable. Every once in a while I lose control over my emotions. If I lose too much control it effects my heart. I'll pass out or my heart will just stop." Ezra reluctantly told her.

Hera hug him tight.

"Well you should have told me about this. I almost had a heart attack when you went into cardiac arrest this time. How was I supposed to explain to Kanan that his Padawan died while we were trying to get him back?" She asked.

"That he literally worried me to death!?" Ezra shrugged ? ﾟﾏﾻ ️.

"Does he know about all this?"

"No, please don't tell him or the others."

"How long has it been since you were last treated for any of this?" She asked.

"I was supposed to see Doctor Asa the day after my birthday. She was supposed to change the power cells to my pacemaker and refill my pills." Ezra admitted.

"You don't happen to have her comm Frequency do you?"

"In my backpack there's a privet comm that links directly to her personal office. Only her and her droid Missy have access to it."

"Good, for now we'll keep this between the two of us and your doctor. You will tell Kanan though." Hera said firmly. "Especially before he sees you go through this and gets scared half to death."

"Actually, he already has."

"Ezra, when was the last time you had this problem?"

"When I touched the dark side. I did apparently touch the dark side but it was after I had already blacked out. Luckily my pacemaker was still working at the time. Kanan just doesn't know, but that's why I actually passed out."

"Ok, you and me are going to see Doctor Asa now. We're also going to get the names of a few off world associates of hers that we can take you too as well." Hera replied.

"Yes ma'am."

"Also, I am keeping a close eye on you from now on."

"I can live with that."

(-0-) (-0-) [-0-] [-0-] {-0-} {-0-}

Kanan didn't find out until the next time that Ezra needed his pacemaker power cells changed. She had told Ahsoka who agreed to take Ezra to a doctor she knew while Hera went on a mission with Sabine.

Hera was in the base med bay, injured herself, when she got a comm from Fulcrum saying that Ezra's pacemaker needed to be replaced. She knew she was going to have to tell Kanan about Ezra's medical problems.

"So have you heard anything from Ezra or Ahsoka about their mission?" Kanan asked her.

"About that mission Love. It was slightly more complicated than I thought it would be." Hera said.

"What's so hard about getting medical supplies that it would give those two problems?" Sabine asked.

"What they run into more imperials than expected?" Kanan asked.

"Well actually it has more to do with what medical supplies they are supposed to be getting and the exact nature they would be used in." Hera said.

"What exactly are they supposed to be getting?" Zeb asked.

"Love I think we need to talk, I don't want to worry the others, but you need to know this. Even if Ezra won't tell you." Hera said.

"What did the kid do this time?" Sabine and Zeb asked.

Chopper zapped them and they went chasing after the droid.

"You know something about Ezra I don't?" Kanan asked.

"Kanan pull down his medical files. I need to show you something before I tell you what's going on." Hera said.

Kanan sat down and pulled up Ezra's medical files on a data pad.

"What in the… why didn't he tell me about any of this?" Kanan asked.

"I think you already know why. I only know because he had a episode when you were captured and nearly died on me." Hera said preparing him for the news.

"So what exactly does this have to do with his mission with Ahsoka?" Kanan asked.

"Afterwards he gave me the name of a doctor on Lothal that had been helping him for years. She gave me a list of doctors off world that might help him with this. I had to get them cleared with Fulcrum to make sure they were safe. That's why Ahsoka took him on this one. The medical supplies they are getting are for him. Only he needed a something a little more serious than a change of power cells and a refill of pills."

"How serious?"

"His pacemaker needs to be replaced. He's in surgery now according to Ahsoka. He should be fine though." She confused

"Which one of the two of you will be cleared first?" Kanan asked.

"Probably me. Ahsoka is being Ezra back tomorrow though because the doctor can't really hide him for more than a day." Hera admitted.

"Good, because as soon as he gets back you two are getting a shared room and I am not leaving either of your sides until you are both completely cleared to be back in the field." Kanan said.

"That's fine love, but can you please let Ezra explain to you why he's in here. He doesn't know I'm telling you this now. I was going to let him tell you on his own terms." She said.

"Oh trust me. We're going to have a nice little talk about what I should probably know about him." Kanan said.

The next day Hera saw Ezra in a bed next to her with Kanan hovering over him.

"Kanan? Where am I?" Ezra asked as he opened his eyes. Then he nearly sat straight up when he realized that Kanan was actually there. "Kanan! What the kriff are you doing here."

"Ezra Bridger, Language." Hera said.

"Oh you are so not getting up from that bed like there's nothing wrong with you after having heart surgery. I don't care how standard it is." Kanan said pushing Ezra back down.

"You told him?" Ezra asked accusingly looking in Hera's direction now. "Wait what happened to you?"

"She didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't exactly cover for you when she was unconscious herself now can you darling?" Kanan answered Ezra's first question.

"An old friend of Kanan's and Sabine's tried to kill me." Hera answered.

"Some friend they must be." Ezra remarked.

"Sabine and I repaid an old debt to him. Although I think you would have been a better choice for a partner in this case." Kanan informed him.

"Apparently we're taking prisoners now." Hera laughed.

"Really, I'm gone for one day to get a new pacemaker and we start taking prisoners." Ezra says.

"About that. Do you mind explaining to me why you even need a pacemaker, and is there anything else we should know?" Kanan asked.

"Um? Where do I begin?" Ezra replied.

"At the beginning is normally a good place to start." Kanan suggested. "Now spill!"

Ezra told them everything all the way down to how he met Doctor Asa and where she was from. Turns out Doctor Asa had her own little secret. She was a force healer that specialized with force sensitive children, and survived order 66z She had known about Ezra for years and helped his parents hide his strength in the force since birth. However, she couldn't take him in while she was hiding herself because it was to risky. The next mission to Lothal they recruited her to the rebellion as a medic.


	2. A Little Shock

Mental Heart

A Little Shock

"Hera, I should probably warn you. Ezra's new pacemaker may be more up to date than his last one, but there's a problem with it." Ahsoka said.

"Like what?" Hera asked.

"Well, his old one was actually a clone wars issue. It was made to for Jedi. Doctor Asa had it specifically designed it to withstand high voltage electrical shocks pacifically for Jedi with heart problems like Ezra's. The new one isn't built to take on more than a few 9 V shock." The former Jedi explained.

"Wait, so Chopper could actually kill him with a single shock?" Hera looked directly at her droid.

The droids bad habit of shocking people as pranks or into listening to him was going to have to stop. Especially now that it posed a more dangerous risk.

"That's why I thought you should know. Chopper shocked me after I brought Ezra back. I don't think anyone wants to lose a kid because of Chopper being himself." Ahsoka nodded.

"I'll deal with it."

"Thank you. I must be on my way."

"Chopper can you come here. I need to talk to you." Hera called out.

Chopper rolled over to Hera.

"Chopper, I know it's fun for you to zap people. However I need you to be really careful around Ezra from now on. Whatever you do, don't zap him. You could hurt him really badly. Do you understand Chopper?" Hera explained to the droid.

Chopper's beeped asking her why.

"Because Chop. Ezra is wearing a medical device that could easily short out if you shock him."

Chopper beeped again asking more questions about Ezra's pacemaker.

"Yes he has to change the power cells in it and he just had an upgrade." Hera answered him using terms the droid would understand.

However, Chopper didn't understand just how serious Hera was. His circuits stored it away to blackmail Ezra later.

(-0-) (-8-) (-0-) /-0-\ (-0-) [-0-]

A few months had passed and the kids were having a prank war. Chopper and Ezra were arguing about what prank to pull on Zeb. The two walked into the common room where the rest of the crew minus Zeb were.

"Chopper that's a horrible idea." Ezra stated as sat down at the table and started levitating a insulated mug.

Chopper beeped in disagreement.

"Oh course I can come up with a better idea. Unlike you I don't have messed up circuits." Ezra replied without dropping the mug.

Chopper beeped again.

Upon hearing the droids response Ezra dropped the mug making a loud bang as it hit the table.

"Of all your crazy ideas Chopper. The only thing Ezra has that requires power cells is lightsaber." Sabine said turning away from her painting. "Right kid?"

Hera and Kanan were to busy talking to notice what was going on.

"Yeah, sure. Right." Ezra replied scratching the back of his neck. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

Chopper beeped and pulled out his taser. He came closer to Ezra.

"Chopper I don't know what you're talking about. I'm telling the truth. Don't shock me." he said as he backed away from the droid.

Hera turned around as quickly to fuss at the droid upon hearing Ezra. However she was too late.

"CHOPPER!" Ezra screamed as the droid shocked him.

"C1-10P!" Hera yelled at the droid as she turned.

Ezra grabbed at his chest and fainted.

"EZRA!" Kanan, Hera, and Sabine all yelled as they saw the teen pass out. Kanan was there to catch his padawan in a single heartbeat (well his own heartbeat).

"Chopper what did you do to him?" Sabine asked.

Chopper beeped in his own defense.

"C1-10p, I pacifically told you not to zap Ezra anymore." Hera scolded the droid as Kanan laid Ezra down on the floor to check on him.

Chopper backed away from the the others beeping an apology.

"What did Ezra and Chopper do…" Zeb said tiredly walking into the room. "What's going on?"

"Chopper zapped Ezra enough for him to pass out." Sabine replied still trying to figure out what was going on herself.

"Well that's unusual. Normally he only shocks imperials that hard. It's normally just a small zap for us." Zeb replied.

Chopper beeped another apology.

"He said he didn't zap him any more than usual." Sabine said.

"Hera, I can't find his pulse and the taser burned out Ezra's pacemaker." Kanan said in a worried tone looking up at her as he continued to tend to Ezra.

"Not good. Start the compressions Love. Chopper we might need your help if we can't get Ezra's heart started again." Hera replied.

"Ezra has a pacemaker?" Sabine and Zeb both ask in shock.

"I had no clue." Zeb continued.

"He didn't want everyone knowing about his medical issues." Hera responded.

"I don't blame him. A heart disease? The kid doesn't like getting special treatment just because of his past. We would have really babied him if we knew." Sabine said.

"But how did he keep it a secret from us for so long?" Zeb asked.

"He didn't. You two weren't around him the first two times he had an attack, and when he got this upgraded a couple months ago we told you he was injured on a supply run. I've only known since Kanan was captured." Hera explained as she worriedly watched Kanan preform CPR on his padawan. "Kanan's only known for a few months."

"Come on kid. Don't leave us now." Kanan cried as he continued. "Chopper a little help."

Chopper zapped Ezra again three more times, but it had no effect. Kanan started the compressions again.

Hera grabbed a comm. "Doctor Asa, Ezra's pacemaker was burned out. His heart isn't beating. Yes we're doing CPR on him. Please hurry."

"Hera, we're losing him." Kanan yelled.

Chopper zapped Ezra three more times. Still no luck.

Sabine started to run out the door so she could cry. The idea of one of her family members actually dying scared her. Instead she ran into Zeb who wrapped his arms around her as she surprisingly burst into tears.

"This can't be happening. Ezra's too young to die." She cried into Zeb's chest.

"Come on this is Ezra we're talking about. The kid's to stubborn to die." The lasat replied patting her back.

"I hope you're right." Hera said.

"Hera, I got a weak pulse." Kanan called out.

The medics arrived shortly afterwards. They moved Ezra to the new bases med bey. He was still in an unstable condition so they couldn't replace the pacemaker. Doctor Asa kept the crew updated. Kanan refused to leave Ezra's side.

Three days had passed with no improvements before anything changed.

•Well this seems like a good place to end this. *laughs maniacally* What do you think the change was? Is it good or bad?

•Enjoy the cliffhanger.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	3. He's ok right?

Mental Heart

He's Ok Right?

An Alldaranian ship landed on Chopper base. Two sixteen year old girls ran out of it pushing past AP-5.

"How wreakless!" the droid exclaimed as the two girls ran on.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter and her friend, AP. They are in a bit of a hurry to see young Bridger." Senator Bail as he existed the ship himself. He was carrying a bottle of wine.

"I'll say. All Miss Krai and the princess talked about on the way over was young master Bridger. R2 and I had to listen to them constantly." C3-PO said following behind the senator.

"Unfortunately you may have come to early senator. There's been no improvement on his condition. They won't even let some of his own crew into see him right now. Poor Chopper feels so guilty he had Hera disable his taser." AP replied. "Sabine has been trying to get to see him for days."

Meanwhile Sabine and Zeb had stopped Leia and Moreena before they reached the med bay.

"They aren't going to let you in. Immediate family only." Sabine said as Zeb blocked their path.

"Who's your friend princess?" Zeb asked.

"Moreena Krai, I'm an old friend of Ezra's from back on Lothal. It just happens my family and I currently live on Alderaan." The other girl introduced herself.

"Finally we meet some of Ezra's old friends," Sabine said offering a hand. "Unfortunately they won't even let Zeb and I in to see him."

"Personally I think it's ridiculous. We are the kid's family, yet they are only letting Hera and Kanan in," Zeb complained as he continued to block the passageway between the three girls and the med bay doors.

Suddenly the doors opened.

"Trust me you don't want to see him right now." Hera said as she walked through. She leaned up against the wall and rubbed her head. The past few days had been really stressful for everyone on her crew. Chopper wouldn't even come near the med bay. "I could really use a nice glass of fire whiskey about now."

"We're out?" Zeb asked. Hera nodded. The he offered "I could go on a supply run and pick some up."

"Thanks Zeb, go to Ryloth and have my dad help you get this stuff. After this is over you, me, and Kanan are going to Maz's." She replied handing him a list.

"Um, Hera what's with the the Rogue drink ingredients? You trying to kill someone?" Zeb asked looking at the list.

"Kanan's favorite drink. I've actually watched him make it blindfolded before." She replied then held out her hand before the others could ask questions. "I bet him he couldn't do it and it tase the same. I lost, he makes the best in the galaxy."

"How's Ezra doing?" Sabine asked looking at Hera. She gestured to the other two girls when the twi lek looked up. "Some friends of his came to visit."

"Still no change. I talked to doctor Asa. She's finally letting you and Zeb in. Only two are allowed in the room at a time, and since Kanan won't leave you'll have to go in one at a time." She replied.

"Well that's good. At least we can see him." the teen replied stepping forward.

"Depends on her reasoning. Come on girls. I'll stay with you in the waiting room." Hera said gesturing for the girls to follow her. They did only to see Kanan pacing by the door between the rooms and the waiting room. "Love, is something wrong?"

"Hera, he's flatlining again. It's getting worse." Kanan stopped and looked at her. She couldn't take the pain in his eyes. It's like a part of him was dying with Ezra. "They kicked me out to tend to him. I'm losing him!"

Sabine looked up at the clock.

"Our bond is breaking, Hera. I need to be in there with him." Kanan was crying at this point.

Doctor Asa and the droids were doing everything they could.

"Doctor, there's nothing else we can do." Missy said as she pulled away from Ezra.

"I think you're right." The doctor said looking up at the clock. "Time of death 0830. Let in his crew. They are going to want to say goodbye."

Missy went over and opened the door. She rolled up to Kanan and Hera. The two froze and Sabine got up to join them.

"You crew can go in now." The droid said sadly.

The crew entered just as Doctor Asa covered Ezra with the white sheets.

"I'll let you say you're goodbyes. I'm sorry for your loss. Ezra was a good kid. He deserved better." Doctor Asa said as she left.

"He's actually gone!" Sabine cried as she saw the body. Hera pulled her into a tight hug. "This can't be happening."

"I know Sabine. We'll get through this." Hera said as she held the girl.

Kanan just walked up to the bed and fell to his knees. He grabbed Ezra's cold hand as he got down.

"I'm sorry Ezra. Sorry I couldn't finish your training. I couldn't be the kinda master you needed or deserved." He mumbled as he closed his eyes. "You'll always be my padawan though."

Hera could tell just by looking at him that he was not going to take this well. Kanan looked as if he was in enough pain to kill him. He probably was in that much pain. Ezra was more than his padawan, he had become like a son to the both of them.

"How are we going to break this to Zeb and Chopper?" Sabine asked looking up at Hera. "What about Ezra's friends?"

"I don't know. We have to tell them though. I shouldn't have sent Zeb on that supply run." Hera answered in tears. "Things aren't going to be the same without Ez."

Senator Bail was in the waiting room with Leia and Moreena. Hera and Sabine came out of the room. Hera said something to them. Bail grabbed Leia. Moreena ran into the room and stopped beside Kanan.

"It can't be true. Ezra can't be dead. We've been friends since we were babies." She cried letting her head fall onto Ezra's body. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm having a hard time believing it too. I might not have known Ezra as long as you did, but he's the closest thing I will probably ever have to a child." Kanan said to her.

"Is it true that you're a Jedi and he was your padawan?" She asked looking up at him.

"It was, and he still is."

"Why would the force allow everything that has happened to him happen if he was one of it's children?"

"I don't know. I lost my master when the Jedi died. That was painful, and I'll never understand it. This hurts more, and I really don't understand it. Why take him and not me?" Kanan replied removing his hand from the girl and looking at his dead padawan. "Why not take me?"

(-0-). (-0-). (-0-). (-0-). (-0-).

The girls broke the news to Zeb, Chopper, and Ahsoka later that day. Zeb refused to enter his cabin afterwards. He claimed it remained him to much of the kid.

Kanan was always locked in his room or no where to be found. Everyone knew he was broken.

Sabine spent all her time working on paintings in memory of the kid. Chopper mostly kept to himself avoiding people. He didn't pull any pranks and just hadn't been himself since he shocked Ezra.

Hera helped Ahsoka send out coded messages about Ezra's death and the funeral arrangements to different places to reach as many of Ezra's friends as they could.

Senator Bail even help arrange transportation for them. Strangely enough he sent out the code himself to a uninhabited planet. Much to everyone's surprise he got a response and was sending a transport to an indisposed location. Kanan had insisted that Ezra get a proper Jedi funeral and Bail said that this person could help do that.

However the day before the funeral Kanan was no where to be found and everyone was looking for him. Hera even checked his normal meditation place at the fence line. He wasn't there.

Ezra's friends started arriving as the small search party gathered.

"Anyone have any luck?" Hera asked the group.

"None." The others answered except Leia.

"I think I know where he is, but I haven't checked there yet. I just have a feeling that he's there." She said.

"Then check there and bring him out here. We're all waiting on him." Hera replied.

"I'll go with her." Dhra said. Her brother Zare, their family, and his girlfriend had arrived earlier that day and were helping look for Kanan.

The two went off.

"He's in there." Leia said pointing to a door.

"Who's in there?" Doctor Asa asked as she walked by the two girls.

"We're looking for Kanan. I think he's in there with Ezra." Leia said.

"Well I certainly haven't seen him, but I'll let you in." the doctor said and unlocked the door for them.

The three walked in to find Kanan holding Ezra in the cold room. Doctor Asa checked his pulse and body temperature seeing he was unconscious. "He's gone."

"Hera, we found him. I think you're going to want to get over here though." Leia said into the comm Hera had given her.

Hera and the remained of her crew ran their. They were shocked by what they saw.

Doctor Asa said that Kanan couldn't handle the bond breaking between him and Ezra after losing his master. His body couldn't take the stress of it and it just shut down.

Master Yoda sent his condolences for the loss of both Jedi and padawan.

They burned the two together. What was left of the crew was broken but they continued to fight in memory of their two Jedi.

•I'm sorry about this. Should I fix it? I think I will. Who wants Ezra to live?

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	4. He's Ok Right? Alternative ending

Mental Heart

He's Ok Right? Alternative endings

An Alldaranian ship landed on Chopper base. Two sixteen year old girls ran out of it pushing past AP-5.

"How wreakless!" the droid exclaimed as the two girls ran on.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter and her friend, AP. They are in a bit of a hurry to see young Bridger." Senator Bail as he existed the ship himself. He was carrying a bottle of wine.

"I'll say. All Miss Krai and the princess talked about on the way over was young master Bridger. R2 and I had to listen to them constantly." C3-PO said following behind the senator.

"Unfortunately you may have come to early senator. There's been no improvement on his condition. They won't even let some of his own crew into see him right now. Poor Chopper feels so guilty he had Hera disable his taser." AP replied. "Sabine has been trying to get to see him for days."

Meanwhile Sabine and Zeb had stopped Leia and Moreena before they reached the med bay.

"They aren't going to let you in. Immediate family only." Sabine said as Zeb blocked their path.

"Who's your friend princess?" Zeb asked.

"Moreena Krai, I'm an old friend of Ezra's from back on Lothal. It just happens my family and I currently live on Alderaan." The other girl introduced herself.

"Finally we meet some of Ezra's old friends," Sabine said offering a hand. "Unfortunately they won't even let Zeb and I in to see him."

"Personally I think it's ridiculous. We are the kid's family, yet they are only letting Hera and Kanan in," Zeb complained as he continued to block the passageway between the three girls and the med bay doors.

Suddenly the doors opened.

"Trust me you don't want to see him right now." Hera said as she walked through. She leaned up against the wall and rubbed her head. The past few days had been really stressful for everyone on her crew. Chopper wouldn't even come near the med bay. "I could really use a nice glass of fire whiskey about now."

"We're out?" Zeb asked. Hera nodded. The he offered "I could go on a supply run and pick some up."

"Thanks Zeb, go to Ryloth and have my dad help you get this stuff. After this is over you, me, and Kanan are going to Maz's." She replied handing him a list.

"Um, Hera what's with the the Rogue drink ingredients? You trying to kill someone?" Zeb asked looking at the list.

"Kanan's favorite drink. I've actually watched him make it blindfolded before." She replied then held out her hand before the others could ask questions. "I bet him he couldn't do it and it tase the same. I lost, he makes the best in the galaxy."

"How's Ezra doing?" Sabine asked looking at Hera. She gestured to the other two girls when the twi lek looked up. "Some friends of his came to visit."

"Still no change. I talked to doctor Asa. She's finally letting you and Zeb in. Only two are allowed in the room at a time, and since Kanan won't leave you'll have to go in one at a time." She replied.

"Well that's good. At least we can see him." the teen replied stepping forward.

"Depends on her reasoning. Come on girls. I'll stay with you in the waiting room." Hera said gesturing for the girls to follow her. They did only to see Kanan pacing by the door between the rooms and the waiting room. He smiled when he saw the group. "Love, is something wrong?"

"Hera, he's stable. They can replace the pacemaker." Kanan said. "He's going to pull through."

"That's great Love. Why aren't you in there with him?" Hera replied running to him and hugging him.

"He asked me to wait outside for you so Sabine and Zeb could come in together. I actually heard him through our bond." Kanan hugged her back.

Sabine looked at the door.

"How many can go in?" Sabine asked.

"Still two but they are changing his room soon. Then three at a time." He replied.

"Can one of you go in with me? I haven't seen him at all yet and Zeb isn't here." The teen girl said as she walked closer to the door.

"Who do you want to go in with?" Hera asked.

"I'll let all three of you go in together. Just this once though." Doctor Asa said coming out of the room.

"Thank you." Kanan signed to her in a Jedi code.

"No problem." She signed back.

"Do you two mind waiting?" Hera asked the two sixteen year old girls.

"We'll go in with my dad once he's moved. In the meantime we'll give everyone the good news." Leia replied. Moreena nodded her approval.

The three crew members entered the room. Ezra laid on the bed still hooked up.

"Sabine didn't want to come in by herself, and I'm not sure where Zeb is." Kanan said answering a question no one else heard.

"Did he say something?" Hera asked.

"He asked why we came in dear." Kanan replied putting his arms around her. "I don't care if you think it's embarrassing. I'm just glad you're ok, kid."

Sabine stifled a laugh.

"He said hi Sabine. Nice to finally sense you again." Kanan informed her.

"Oh so you're going to force talk to me, but not look at me?" She replied lightly hitting him. "You scared me to death."

"He says he's sorry. He's tired and still unconscious. He wants to talk to you and Zeb together though." Kanan smiled.

They went on talking for a little while. Then one of the nurses came in and rolled Ezra out into surgery. She gave them his new room number.

The crew went back to the Ghost and meet up with Senator Bail there.

"My family and I thought you could use this about now." Bail said giving Hera and Kanan a bottle of wine.

Kanan took the bottle and inspected it. "Royal wine, it's a good year, sweet not dry." He noted then set the bottle on its side. "One of the finest wines I've ever held."

"Only the best. I didn't think any Rebels would be wine connoisseurs." Bail replied with a smile. "Much less such a young Jedi at that."

"Kanan was a bartender when I meet him." Hera replied.

"Got around too. I'm an expert on most drinks. Lothal jargon wine isn't as bad as most wine connoisseur think. As long as you get it from a reliable winery and it's aged right. They haven't had a good year since the clone wars though." Kanan said as he took out a corkscrew. "Should I pop it open."

"Zeb should be back from Ryloth any moment with some fire whiskey, liquor, and a few ingredients for your favorite drink." Hera replied.

"Twi-lek fire whiskey, a core lightsaber? Haven't had those in years." Kanan replied.

"I forgot that the Rogue drink used to be called the lightsaber. Haven't had one of those since Dex's closed." Bail said leaning up against the wall.

"Dex's dinner closed? Man they had the best food in the galaxy." Kanan put the wine bottle away. "My master took me there just before I built my lightsaber. I'll just save this for once Ezra's home. Care for my speciality senator? "

"I'd love too." Bail agreed. "Leia, if anyone asked this never happened."

Zeb and Cham walked in carrying the supplies. Hera greeted the two.

"The drinks have arrived." Zeb said as the two laid them down. "How's the kid doing?"

"He's stable. They're replacing the pacemaker with a new one doctor Asa developed for him. It should be able to stand up better then the one Chopper burned out." Hera said as she sat down across from Kanan.

"Just to be safe though. Chopper absolutely no shocking Ezra, and he is not to be left alone on any missions. Especially ones that could get him captured." Kanan said as mixed the drinks. Hera sat there watching him pour the drinks. He smiled, "remind you of when we meet?"

"Your more sober now." She answered. "I like the Jedi better love."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Everyone went to visit Ezra after the surgery. Ezra even woke up and started talking to his old friend. He was shocked to see her.

"I thought I'd never see you again when you left Lothal." he said as Moreena hugged him.

"I thought you weren't going to leave Lothal? What changed your mind?" She asked letting him go.

"Oh, stole some creates from some Rebels and they took me in." Ezra replied looking at Kanan who was standing at the open door waiting on Moreena, Leia, and Bail to leave. "And my infamous instincts wouldn't let me turn them down."

"You and your instincts." Moreena rolled her eyes. "Is that why you wouldn't leave when I asked you to come with us?"

"Part, turns out I was waiting on just the right family to take me in." He smiled and laid back down.

"Well I'm just glad we didn't lose one of our best young Rebels." Leia said.

"Is that all I am to you princess?" Ezra mocked being offended.

Leia just smiled.

"Come on girls lets go. Ezra needs his rest, and I think he's family would like to spend some time with him now that he's awake." Bail said escorting them out. They walked past Kanan.

"So we're just the right family for you?" Kanan asked as soon as the three guest where out of distance.

"Couldn't have found a better one if I tried. What other family is like ours?" Ezra closed his eyes but smirked as he said it. Kanan sat down next to Ezra's bed.

"You got me kid. Were you really going to turn down my offer to train you?"

"Maybe some part of me considered it." Ezra sighed and rolled over on his side. His eyes opened to look at his master."I'm not same kid Moreena knew back on Lothal anymore."

"That kid still in there though." Kanan messed up Ezra's hair. "Smart little lothrats are hard to kill."

Ezra gave him that smug little grin he wore when he pulled of a scam. "Can't wait to be back on the Ghost. This rooms a little to plan for my taste."

"You're starting to sound like Sabine." Kanan laughed and tucked Ezra in.

"Aren't you heading back to the ship?"

"Nope, if you're in here I'm in here. I'm not letting you out of my sight unless I have to."

"Fine but do you snore?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"After living the streets of Lothal and sharing a cabin with Zeb it's too quiet in here to sleep."

Kanan burst out laughing. "I'll turn on the holonet. It's not Zeb's snoring, but it's just as loud."

(-0-) /-0-\ (-0-) /-0-\ (-0-) /-0-\

Ezra was back on the Ghost a week later still recovering. He laid in his bed sleeping. The ship landed on Tacodana.

"Hera, are you sure leaving him with Sabine and Chopper is safe?" Kanan asked as the two of them and Zeb got off. "He is still recovering."

"Oh no. I've been looking forward to this for a while now. You're not ruining our adult night out by being overprotective Jedi master." Zeb nudes him. "Besides the kid's sound asleep. Sabine and Chopper aren't going to let anyone wake him much less get anywhere close to him."

"Kanan you need this more than anyone. You almost lost your padawan a week ago." Hera said as they got closer Maz's palace.

"Yeah, which is why I don't want to leave him alone." Kanan replied as they entered the cantina.

"Ahh, the famous Ghost crew. Finally considering that job offer Kanan?" Maz asked seeing the three Rebels.

"Sorry Maz. We're just here for drinks." Hera said sitting down.

"Maybe you and Zeb are Hera, but Kanan's not." Maz said as she showed them to a table and sat down with them. She gestured for Kanan and Hera to sit down across from her. Zeb took the inside of the both next to the pirate queen.

"Ah, you have a new crew member I haven't meet." She said looking at Kanan. "A young power one that you're worried about."

"I don't know how you always do that." Kanan replied.

"Is the Jedi questioning the force, and don't give me that 'former Jedi' business. You have a padawan now Caleb Dume." Maz smiled.

"I wasn't going to deny it. Haven't done that in years." Kanan took a sip of his drink.

"The boy has changed you. Can't wait to meet this infamous Ezra Bridger. He'll be fine though Kanan. He's stronger then you give him credit for, and much more capable than one his age should be." The old pirate assured him. Then she got up and walked towards the door.

"Maz, where are you going?" Hera asked setting down her drink before the pirate woman left the booth.

"To meet your adoptive son. I always thought you two would make a nice couple."

Kanan and Hera looked at each other. Zeb laughed hard enough that his drink came out of his nose.

Maz turned around to look at them. "Ezra might be Kanan's padawan, but you consider him as your son Hera. Just as you both see Zeb as a son, and Sabine as your daughter. Ezra's different though. Unlike Zeb he isn't older than both of you, or Sabine who has a family of her own. Ezra doesn't have anyone else."

"She's got you two pegged." Zeb said leaning back as he drank his drink.

"Like you don't see him as your little brother, Garazeb. You two even share a cabin." Maz replied before taking off.

"At least let me introduce the two of you." Kanan said sliding out of the booth and following her.

"Listen to Hera and enjoy the drink. It's on the house. You guys have been through enough lately. Sabine is quite capable of introducing me to the boy."

Kanan didn't sit back down though.

"He's not really in any condition to meet anyone right now. Maybe next time when he's not on bed rest." The Jedi suggested.

"Fine, but it better be soon. You already made me wait a two years." Maz said before going back to tending to her cantina.

"Hey kid, you're not supposed to be out of bed." Sabine said as Ezra snuck into her room. She was working on a painting.

"It gets boring just laying on my bed. Plus I sensed someone. Where's Kanan?" Ezra replied sitting down at her table.

"Hera took Zeb and him out for drinks. I'm in charge. Chopper still avoiding you?"

"Yep, when he can. Otherwise he's really nice to me. It's actually scary." Ezra tapped his fingers on the table.

"Chopper nice? Are you sure he wasn't hacked?" Sabine sat down across from him.

"Pretty sure. He still pranks Zeb. See, this is why I tried to keep this from you guys. I don't want special treatment." Ezra said now clenching his fist.

"I'm not treating you any different than any other member of the crew that was injured." Sabine replied handing him a book before getting up. "Now let's get you back to bed before Hera kills me for letting you out of your cabin."

"Actually I've been sleeping on Zeb's bunk when he's not around. It actually hard to climb the ladder right now." Ezra said as Sabine helped him up. "Zeb doesn't know."

"Fine, I'm taking you to Kanan's cabin then. I'm sure he won't mind." She said walking him down the hall.

Kanan and Hera came back to find Ezra sleeping in Kanan's bunk.

"He must have missed you." Hera teased.

"Kid, wake up." Kanan gently shook the kid.

"Ugh, Kanan?" Ezra grounded.

"Hey buddy, lets get you to your bed."

"I can't get up the ladder by myself. Sabine put me in here so it was easier to use the refresher and get back without help." Ezra moaned and rolled over closing his eyes again.

"Let me guess, so Zeb could keep his bunk since his feet don't fit on the ladder as well." Hera sighed.

"Probably should have thought about that earlier. I slept on the floor of their room last night anyways." Kanan admits running his hand through Ezra's hair.

"You're seriously that protective of him?" Hera face palmed. "We probably should have set him up in your cabin in the first place though."

"Wait, when we brought him back or initially?" Kanan asked curious as to what she meant.

"Does it matter. It really makes more sense for you two to share a cabin then the two of them." Hera said and walked off.

"Kid, your welcome to sleep in here for as long and whenever you need to. Just don't even scare us like that again." He pulled Ezra's blanket up a little. Then he pulled out a second bed set and placed it on the top bunk before climbing up there himself. "At least I can keep a closer eye on you in here."

•That's better right?

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


End file.
